1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to network interfacing and more particularly, to methods and systems for buffering data between a host bus interface and a media access controller accessing Ethernet media.
2. Background Art
Network interface devices handle packets of data for transmission between a host computer and a network communications system, such as a local area network. The host computer may be implemented as a client station, a server, or a switched hub. One primary function of the network interface device is to buffer data to compensate for timing discrepancies between the clock domain of the host computer and the clock domain of the network.
Network interface devices typically include a first in, first out (FIFO) buffer memory for storing transmit and receive data, where the transmit data is stored in a transmit FIFO prior to transmission on the network media by the MAC, and receive data is stored in a receive FIFO by the MAC prior to transfer to the host computer via the host computer bus interface.
One disadvantage with the use of a FIFO for a transmit buffer or a receive buffer is the increased latency encountered during the buffering process. The latency of the network interface device is the time delay between the time that a data frame is supplied to the network interface device and the time the data is transmitted on the network media, or vice versa.
An additional disadvantage with the use of a FIFO for a transmit buffer or receive buffer is the increased complexity associated with maintaining status information for each data frame stored in the FIFO buffer. If a stored data frame is to have corresponding status information, then an additional FIFO buffer may be required for storing the status information for each stored data frame. Hence, a transmit buffer may require a frame data FIFO for the actual frame data, and a status FIFO for storing the corresponding status information for each data frame. Such an arrangement would result in a substantial increase in the amount of area required on a chip for the status FIFO. In addition, additional synchronization logic would be required to maintain correspondence between the stored frame data and the corresponding status data.